fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
History Mode
History Mode is a game mode in Fire Emblem Warriors. It is unlocked after completing Story Mode Chapter 5. Overview History Mode takes many classic chapters of the Fire Emblem series and recreates them for Warriors. Players engage in a series of battle maps with special challenges including standard Warriors battle objectives, eliminating a certain total of enemies, and fighting in an Arena style battles. Upon completing a map, players are given a rank based on three criteria: Completion time, total number of enemies KOed by deployed heroes, and total percentage of damage taken by deployed heroes. Each individual criteria is given a grade of B, A, or S for each. Players are rewarded with weapons and materials when achieving specific ranks for a map. In order to gain an S-Rank for a map, all three categories must be S-Rank. *Completion time for most maps require the player to complete it in a specific time. Completing a map with an S-Rank requires a map to be completed in 15 minutes. A Rank is for completing the map in under 20 minutes while any time after gives a B-Rank. Arena battles and some timed missions are exempt from this criteria. *Total Enemy KO requires that the player and their deployed heroes collectively KO a certain number of enemies. Completing a map with an S-Rank requires at least 2000 collective enemies be KOed when completing the map. A rank requires 1000-1999 enemies while B-Rank is 999 or less. As before, Arena battles and some timed missions are exempt from this criteria. *Percentage of Damage taken requires that the player take as little damage as possible during a battle. Damage taken is based on the total Health of the leading deployed hero's maximum health. Healing through Staves, Vulneraries, Leveling Up, and Sol do not reduce the score. Completing a map while taking less than 80% of total health rewards and S-Rank, taking 81%-120% damage rewards an A-Rank and any more than 120% is a B-Rank. Scenarios on the map harken back to the chapters of which the map is based on. Dialogue matches the maps and more dialogue is unlocked when completing certain high priority battles. In addition, characters in the'' Fire Emblem Warriors'' roster fulfill roles of absent characters. In example, Camilla takes on the role of Mikoto in the opening of Mother in the special map Grief. Players are not required to complete all battles on the map to complete it, merely completing all major battles. However, players are occasionally blocked from certain battles, requiring the player to complete certain battles within Story Mode or other such requirements to gain access. Upon completing all major objectives, the map is cleared. After clearing a Map, special battles appear on the map called Distortions. Distortions feature harder battles and different scenarios than what was on the original chapter map. Completing most unlock Weapon Scrolls while DLC maps unlock Opus scrolls, both empowering specific warrior weapons. Standard History Maps Invisible Ties This Map is unlocked along with History Mode as a whole after clearing Story Mode's Chapter 5. It plays out exactly like it did in the namesake chapter from Fire Emblem Awakening, until Validar is defeated. After that, Female Robin appears, representing Grima's vessel. Completing this map unlocks Female Robin. The Path is Yours This Map is unlocked after clearing Story Mode's Chapter 13. It starts out exactly like it did in the namesake chapter from Fire Emblem Fates. However, all the royals are recruited, acting as a compressed version of Revelation. ''Completing this map unlocks Male Corrin. The Dark Pontifex This Map is unlocked after clearing Story Mode's Chapter 15. It plays very similar to how it did in ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. However, it also uses the scene where Bantu saves Tiki. Robin takes on the role of Bantu, and Leo takes on the role of Gotoh. Completing this map unlocks the Exalted Falchion's Scroll. Noble Lady of Caelin This Map is unlocked after clearing Story Mode's Endgame. It plays exactly like the namesake chapter from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. In the cutscenes, Chrom takes on the role of Hector, Marth takes on the role of Eliwood, Robin takes on the role of Mark, Caeda takes on the role of Florina, and Validar takes on the role of Bauker. Completing this chapter unlocks Lyn. The Sol Katti can also be found here as the S-Rank Clear of the namesake boss battle. Together to the End This Map is unlocked after clearing Story Mode's Endgame. This chapter plays as a shorter version of the chapter from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Rowan and Lianna take the role of Alm and his army. Later on, Validar takes the role of Jedah, Iago and Gharnef take the roles of Marla and Hestia, and Darios takes the role of Duma. Completing this map unlocks Celica. The Lady Sword can also be found here as the S-Rank Clear of the namesake boss battle. Hero Challenge Hero Challenge is a special DLC map, which takes influence from Two Falchions from Fire Emblem Awakening. Unlike other DLC maps, this one is free, as it was added to the 1.2 Update and does not recreate the scenario of the chapter of origin, hence the different name. Rowan and Lianna are challenged to numerous battles against many heroes and villains alike to test their strengths in battle. Paid DLC History Maps Fire Emblem Fates DLC Pack Grief This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Fates chapter Mother. In the opening cutscene, Camilla takes on the role of Queen Mikoto and Leo takes on the role of Takumi. Later on, it takes inspiration from Arete Undone, with Arete's role being taken by Female Corrin. This map comes with an exclusive Bond Charm, which gives its wielder supports more easily at the cost of not using medicine or staves. Completing the map unlocks a Nohr Noble costume for Male Corrin. A Maid costume for Camilla is also available as an S-Rank Clear reward for a Distortion Battle. Land of Gods This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright chapter of the same name. In the cutscenes, Caeda takes on the role of Izana, Validar takes on the role of Zola, and Niles takes on the role of Hinata. This map features a unique weapon for Oboro, Oboro's Spear. Completing this map unlocks a Butler costume for Takumi. Cold Reception This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest chapter of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Lissa takes on the role of Elise, Leo takes on the role of Silas, and Ryoma takes on the role of Kilma. Later, since Odin is an alter-ego for Owain, he fills the role perfectly, acting like Odin. Sakura then takes on the role of Felicia. This map features a unique weapon for Niles, Niles's Bow. Completing this map unlocks a Hoshido Noble costume for Female Corrin. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon DLC Pack A Brush in the Teeth This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon chapter of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Sakura takes the role of Lena while Niles the role of Julian. This map features a unique weapon for both Navarre and Caeda, Wo Dao and Wing Spear respectively. Completing this map unlocks a Bride costume for Caeda. Princess Minerva This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon chapter of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Xander takes on the role of Zharov, while Lissa is given Maria's role. This map features a unique weapon for Tiki, Divinestone. Knorda Market This is a special DLC map based on the Nintendo DS remake of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon chapter of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Female Robin is given the role of Nyna. This map features a unique weapon for Anna, Anna's Bow, as well as Lyn's Swordmaster outfit from Fire Emblem Awakening as a S-Rank Clear reward for a stage. Fire Emblem Awakening DLC Pack Scion of Legend This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Awakening paralogue of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Niles takes the role of Gecko, while Caeda takes the role of a unnamed Maiden. This map features a unique weapon for Lissa and Owain, Lissa's Axe and Missiletainn respectively. Emmeryn This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Awakening chapter of the same name. In the opening cutscene, Validar takes on the role of Gangrel. This map features a unique weapon for Robin and Tharja, Thoron and Tharja's Hex respectively. Caravan Dancer This is a special DLC map based on the Fire Emblem Awakening chapter Mad King Gangrel. As before, Validar takes on Gangrel's role, while Camilla takes on the role of Aversa. This map features a unique weapon for Frederick, Cordelia and Olivia, Frederick's Axe, Cordelia's Lance, and Olivia's Blade respectively. Category:Game Mechanics